1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a securing member for securing a plate-like module such as a solar-powered water heater and a solar cell module onto the roof or the like.
2. Description of the related art
Conventionally, for example, as a securing member for installing and securing a solar cell module as a plate-like module onto roof, a securing member as described in Patent Document 1 (see, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-165499) has been proposed. The securing member as disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a to-be boded portion, a shaft portion, and a base portion. The to-be boded portion is inserted into a recessed bonding portion formed on a side surface of a frame body of the solar cell module. The shaft portion droops from a center of the to-be boded portion. The base portion is connected to a lower end of the shaft portion and the frame body of the solar cell module is placed on an upper surface of the base portion.
With the securing member, in a state where the securing member is mounted on a mounting target such as a roofboard and a roof tile, the frame body of the solar cell module at one end side is supported on the base portion and the to-be boded portion of the securing member. Then, another securing member is mounted on the frame body of the solar cell module at the other end side, and the securing member is mounted on the mounting target. In this manner, the solar cell module can be secured onto the roof or the like. Accordingly, a plurality of solar cell modules can be secured sequentially from one side (eaves side) to the other side (ridge side) of the mounting target, thereby reducing cost relating to installation of the solar cell module.
Further, the securing member as disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a claw-like to-be engaged portion at one side of both sides with respect to the shaft portion on the securing member, which is the opposite side to a portion to be mounted on the mounting target. In addition, an engaging portion which is engaged with the to-be engaged portion is provided on the frame body of the solar cell module. The to-be engaged portion is engaged with the engaging portion so as to restrict the frame body from moving in the direction of being farther from the shaft portion. With this, when the solar cell module is installed on inclined roof or the like, the solar cell module arranged at the eaves side (lower side) can be prevented from moving to the eaves side with the securing member which supports the ridge side (upper side) of the solar cell module. This makes it possible to support a load of the solar cell module with the securing members at the eaves side and the ridge side.
However, with the conventional securing member as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the frame body of the solar cell module is inserted into between the base portion and the to-be-bonded portion of the securing member only. Therefore, there has been a risk that the solar cell module rattles depending on dimensional tolerance thereof or the solar cell module slides in the direction in which the securing member extends.
Further, in the securing member as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the claw-like to-be engaged portion is engaged with the engaging portion provided on the frame body of the solar cell module. Therefore, when the solar cell module including no engaging portion is used, there is a problem that the load of the solar cell module at the eaves side cannot be supported with the securing member at the ridge side. Therefore, when the solar cell module is installed on inclined roof or the like, a solar cell module including an engaging portion is required to be used. Accordingly, the securing member lacks versatility.